National Anthem of Phaluhm
' The Abode of Peace (modern)' is the national anthem for Phaluhm Phoueck since 1979. It suceeded The Abode of Peace (traditional) as the national anthem. The differences between them is that they have no references to the sultan in the modern version. The Abode of Peace (modern after 1995) This was originaly rewriten from the original anthem. It reverted to the old melody based on Majulah Singapura and the old Abode of Peace rather than the new melody created by Hamalist Phaluhm. Lyrics Phaluhm, Phaluhm ng abbdan sa paccan Sama-sama pappal unatta,unatta Kita-kita sa asperysion Reyspekta sa Phaluhmia, Phaluhmia! So, neg Phaluhmes sama unatta! Dan ng abbdan sa paccan! Phaluhm, ng abbdan sa paccan. Abbdan sa paccan. Abbdan sa paccan! Phaluhm, ng abbdan sa paccan. Ducta Dauham sa capitales. Montaynes sa Wikias sa vybrient. Abbdan sa paccan! Abbdan sa paccan! English Phaluhm, Phaluhm, the abode of peace, so yes. Together people unite See our aspiration Respect Phaluhmia! So, the Phaluhms unite together! Now the abode of peace! Phaluhm, the abode of peace Abode of peace Abode of peace! Phaluhm, the adobe of peace Our capital is Dauham. Our Wikias Mountains are vibrant. Abode of peace Abode of peace! Spanish (sung at San Sabyleo only) Fhalim, Fhalim, la morada de la paz Juntos, Juntos personas se unen Ver, Ver nuestra aspiración Respetar Fhalima! Así, los Fhalims unen juntos! Ahora la morada de la paz! Fhalima, la morada de la paz Morada de la Paz Morada de la paz! Fhalima, la morada de la paz Nuestra capital es Dauham. Nuestras Montañas Wikias son vibrante. Morada de la Paz Morada de la paz! The Abode of Peace (1979-1995) Lyrics Phaluhm, ng abbdan sa paccan so yot. Dan da abbdan sa paccan so yot. Ng sunnen shino data groundden. Papal wacakti so hardden an unatta. So, neg Phaluhmes unatta togattahn! Dan ng abbdan sa paccan! Phaluhm, ng abbdan sa paccan so yot. Ducta Dauham sa capitales. Montaynes sa Wikias sa bagan. Rassan ng flaggan sa paccan! So, neg Phaluhmes unatta togattahn! Dan ng abbdan sa paccan! The Abode of Peace (traditional) This was originaly composed in 1876, as a independence call from the sultan. It was adopted as the national anthem in Phaluhm Phoueck from 1946 to 1979. It uses the same melody as Majulah Singapura Lyrics Phaluhm, Phaluhm ng abbdan sa paccan so yot. Sama-sama pappal unatta Kita-kita sa asperysion Reyspekta sa Sultan! So, neg Phaluhmes sama unatta! Dan ng abbdan sa paccan! Phaluhm, ng abbdan sa paccan. Abbdan sa paccan. Abbdan sa paccan! Phaluhm, ng abbdan sa paccan. Ng sultanyna lyven unatta Reyspekta sa Sultan an syen! Abbdan sa paccan! Abbdan sa paccan! Territories San Sabyelo (Galore San Sabyelo) English Galore San Sabyleo the land of the free! Galore San Sabyleo the land of the green! The anchor of the ship kneels down to the ground The land of San Sabyleo is formed! Galore San Sabyleo the land of the free! Galore San Sabyleo the land of the green! People here are working faster and stronger Peace be made, in the land of San Sabyleo. Spanish Galore San Sabyleo la tierra de la libertad! Galore San Sabyleo la tierra del verde! El ancla de la nave se arrodilla en el suelo La tierra de San Sabyleo se forma! Galore San Sabyleo la tierra de la libertad! Galore San Sabyleo la tierra del verde! Aquí la gente está trabajando más rápido y más fuerte Hacer la paz, en la tierra de San Sabyleo. Phaluhm Galore San Sabyleo, da landden sa frenh Galore San Sabyleo, da landden sa grehen Da anchola sa boayt nyeal groundden Da landden sa San Sabyleo se foryment Galore San Sabyleo, da landden sa frenh Galore San Sabyleo, da landden sa grehen Pappal dan sa trabaho fassten an straahan Paccan sa maddan, sa landden sa San Sabyleo. Una perla de oriente ha sido creado (San Sabyleo) Lyrics ¡Fuera los colonizadores! Justicia puede ser servido! Elevar nuestro cielo bandera en alto! Una perla de oriente ha sido creado! San Sabelo nuestra patria y de perlas! Al sur de las Islas Falima Al norte de las Filipinas Nuestros guías archiduque queridos! ¡Fuera los colonizadores! Justicia puede ser servido! Elevar nuestro cielo bandera en alto! Una perla de oriente ha sido creado! Más próspera del sudeste de Asia! Lejos de agresión para que la paz se puede hacer! Archiduque nos libre, por lo que puede guiar! Elevar nuestro cielo bandera en alto! Una perla de oriente ha sido creado! Withdrawn\rejected anthems Freedom Hyle This is what UDU wanted to be the national anthem, but was withdrawn in 4th July 1979, after public backlash for being "comunistic", "rebelous" and "not promoting Phaluhm Phoueck". It is written in Noueck Phaluh (New Phaluh), which is a lesser used language than Standard Phaluh. Lyrics En freedom hyle an ins streghl, Ill britt da haal streghl, Bahan the name of the sultan Pappal aboard saan stryle Now we.. Sa rossan da bah! Sa los, sa bahe! Freedom Hyle, sa reptatati! Sa rossan da slegh! Sa los, sa bahe! Pappal aboard an rebbi-! Strength an' stronger, en sal sammal God save us! Das freedom, we deserve it! So give us! Now! Now we.. Sa rossan da bah! Sa los, sa bahe! Freedom Hyle, sa reptatati! Sa rossan da slegh! Sa los, sa bahe! Pappal aboard an rebbi-! En freedom hyle an ins streghl, Ill britt da haal an streghl, Bahan the name of the sultan Pappal aboard saan stryle Now we.. Sa rossan da bah! Sa los, sa bahe! Freedom Hyle, sa reptatati! Sa rossan da slegh! Sa los, sa bahe! Pappal aboard an rebbi-! English Freedom is high and is strong! Its brill(lent) to have great strength! We want the name of the sultan! People aboard with style Now we… We wreck the day! We lose, we bathe! Freedom High! We repeat! We wreck the night! We lose, we bathe! People aboard and rebel! Strength and stronger, it so so great! God save us! The freedom, we deserve it! So give us! Now! Now we… We wreck the day! We lose, we bathe! Freedom High! We repeat! We wreck the night! We lose, we bathe! People aboard and rebel! Freedom is high and is strong! Its brill(lent) to have great strength! We want the name of the sultan! People aboard with style Now we… We wreck the day! We lose, we bathe! Freedom High! We repeat! We wreck the night! We lose, we bathe! People aboard and rebel! Category:National Symbols of Phaluhm Category:Phaluhm Phoueck Category:Culture Category:Anthems